Valentine's Day
by TheoBurr
Summary: Just a cute little Valentine's Day thing I wrote. Imagine they were still just friends when Valentine's Day came around.


Gail Peck hated Valentine's Day.

Or more specifically, Gail Peck hated to admit that she secretly liked Valentine's Day. It was a day that celebrated and promoted love. And loving and caring weren't exactly things that Gail Peck was known for. Everyone just assumed she was dead inside and hated everything so it was easier to just hate Valentine's Day publicly and then go home, eat chocolate, and watch stupid love movies for the rest of the night. It worked out because all of her relationships either didn't last through to Valentine's Day or she found ways to avoid doing anything for it. And before Price's existence at 15, it was really easy to get away with being a cynic but quietly enjoying herself. However, with Price, it was like trying to step through a pink and glittery minefield of pure joy and smiles so it had made Gail legitimately hate Valentine's Day for the first time in a long time.

At least she tried to hate it. Gail had Valentine's day off and had decided to go buy some candy for her late-night marathon of cheesy rom coms. However, as she walked through the aisles of pink and red she found her eyes drawn to almost every nerdy piece of merchandise that was on display and found herself thinking about someone specifically. It was like this new trend of "nerds are cool" was specifically coming after her and only her. The last time Gail had bought anything Valentine's related for someone was when she was in middle school and her mom made her get a box of the little cards you hand out to everyone. But as she waited in checkout staring at the stupid little card and toy next to her candy on the belt she internally groaned at herself.

While she sat in her car outside of the forensics building she sighed and looked at the bag sitting in the passenger seat. At least she knew she didn't have to give them to anyone. She could just keep them in shame for the rest of her life knowing she was a chicken shit and no one had to know but her. She could live with that. Maybe.

She shoved the present into her jacket pocket despite how bulky it was.

When Gail walked into the lab Rodney had pointed her to and saw all the pink and purple Valentine's Day gifts covering the work desk in the corner she groaned. Of course, Holly would actually get stuff for Valentine's Day. She was Holly. The only people who wouldn't want to give her anything were scaredy cat police officers.

"Really? There's no escaping this shit," grumbled Gail.

Holly looked up at Gail from the decomposing arm on the lab table and smiled over at Gail. After tossing her gloves in the bin next to her she pushed her mask up and pulled her earbuds out.

"Sorry, what are you trying to escape?"

"Valentine's Day," said Gail as she gestured toward Holly's desk.

Holly looked over at it and pulled a face.

"Oh, I know it's terrible," said Holly. "My friends think they're funny. They do this anytime I'm single for Valentine's Day. Lisa tried to send a stripper. Feel free to help yourself to some candy. I'm pretty sure the stripper left a candy thong."

"Sounds delicious but with that smell in the room, I think I'm good," said Gail as she scrunched up her face at the arm.

Holly just smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, I'll remember to shower before you visit next time."

Gail rolled her eyes and sat down in an empty desk chair before rolling over to the lab table. Holly smiled and shook her head before pushing Gail's chair away with her foot.

"You know my rules," said Holly.

With a groan, Gail got up and took her jacket off throwing it on top of all the pink junk covering the desk. She went over to the sink and washed her hands and arms before stealing a lab coat off the wall. Then she plopped herself back down in the desk chair and rolled over to the table again. She didn't bother stopping herself and let her chair roll into the doctor's just as Holly was putting her face mask back on followed by a new pair of gloves.

"Rude," said Holly as she handed an extra mask to Gail.

As Holly started looking over the arm again, taking notes and pictures, she started telling Gail about Doctor Ignaz Semmelweis who was one of the pioneers of hand washing while Gail just watched and listened. Hanging out with Holly sometimes reminded Gail of watching random documentaries on YouTube at three in the morning. Occasionally, between stories, Holly would point things out to her on the arm or ask her what her opinion on something was but mostly Gail just liked the quiet and calming atmosphere of being around Holly while she worked. It was so drastic from the hectic nature of the police station. It always made Gail wonder if she should have gone into forensics. Then she remembered how much she hated school.

When Holly started to clean everything up and put everything away Gail looked at her watch and realized it was nearing dinner time and she hadn't eaten lunch before heading over to the lab.

"Are you done for the day? Do you want to grab something to eat?" asked Gail while checking her phone.

"Officer, are you asking me to dinner on Valentine's Day?" Holly took her lab coat off and put in a bag before washing up in the sink. Gail could see her smiling to herself.

"Maybe I am," said Gail defiantly. "What's it matter? It's not like you have plans either."

"Ouch, Gail. I'm hurt," said Holly as she put a hand over her heart dramatically before shrugging. "Where do you want to go?"

"You pick," said Gail as she put her jacket back on and fiddled with the gift in her pocket. "I picked last time."

"And like I tell you every time, you're not going to like what I pick."

"I don't know why you always say that," said Gail. "Unless the place you want to eat is called 'Nothing But Eggs and Tomatoes' I think we're good."

Holly regarded Gail for a moment before smiling and throwing her coat on.

"Alright, but I'm paying," said Holly. "And you're helping me carry this shit to my car."

With their arms full of pink and red garbage, and with the help of Rodney, they made it out to Holly's SUV where they tossed everything into the trunk except a nice vase of red roses which Holly gave to Rodney along with some candy.

"Why do your friends do that?" asked Gail as she buckled herself in.

"Gail, I'm going to let you in on a secret," said Holly while pulling out of the parking lot. "I know we've bonded over our mutual hatred for people but I like Valentine's Day."

Gail just watched Holly while she continued to fidget with the gift.

"So, to cheer me up when I'm single Rachel and Lisa send me loads of stuff," said Holly. "It's annoying because that's not what I like about Valentine's Day but it's a nice gesture so I don't say anything. Also, who doesn't love free candy?"

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Gail balked.

"Holly."

"Gail."

"Holly," said Gail again with more emphasis.

"You said I could pick," said Holly. "You can't back out now."

They got out of the vehicle but Gail was still staring up in awe at where they were. It was one of the nicest restaurants in Toronto and she'd only been there once with her parents when her godfather had paid for everything. Holly handed her keys to the valet along with some money. Leave it to Holly to be nice enough to tip the valet before they even did anything.

"Holly, you need a reservation for this place," said Gail. "There's a wait list."

"Sure," said Holly before she turned to Gail and winked. "When you don't know the owner's daughter."

Gail shut her mouth as her cheeks flushed. She didn't want to know the specifics of how Holly knew the owner's daughter. She didn't need that kind of jealousy in her life. Except she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Holly, neither of us are dressed to be here."

Holly just laughed as she held the door open for Gail and waved her in. When they walked up to the maitre d', Holly gave her name and asked for someone before he smiled and called over a waiter to seat them. The nicely dressed people milling around in the lobby all grumbled to each other while shooting them nasty looks and Gail swallowed. It reminded her of a lot of Peck Parties. As they walked away she looked back to see a couple immediately talking angrily with the maitre d' while pointing at them. In a way, it felt kind of nice to be getting away with jumping the line in front of those people.

"So, if I'm understanding this correctly," said Gail as she quickly pulled her own seat out and sat down before the waiter could help her. "The reason you don't like to pick places to eat is that you're a food snob."

Holly laughed as she put her napkin on her lap and poured a glass of water from the ornate pitcher of water the waiter brought over.

"I like the places you pick out, Gail."

"Are you sure?"

Gail was definitely feeling a little out of place. This was the kind of place her parents would go with white shirts. Not Gail. Gail hung out at the Penny. Gail ordered Chinese food from the place down the street that always hooked her up with extra eggs rolls because she ordered from them so much. Gail bought cheap ass cards and silly mugs with stuffed animals in them. It wasn't just the fear of accepting her own sexuality that scared Gail away from asking Holly out, it was the feeling that Holly was way out of her league and she was starting to really believe it.

As Gail panicked inside while looking around, she felt a hand on top of hers and looked over at Holly.

"We can go if you want to," said Holly. "I'm more than happy to eat at the Penny."

"No," said Gail quickly. "No. Sorry. I'm just...I said you could pick. This is fine."

The dinner was actually one of the nicest Gail had in a long time. They had started with an amazing appetizer and a red wine. Then after Gail ordered bouillabaisse Holly picked out a white wine that Gail would swear for the rest of her life was the best tasting wine she'd ever had. They laughed and drank and for Gail it felt like they were the only two people in the room. She didn't even notice the looks other tables gave them as they enjoyed themselves. And Holly was the sweetest person on the entire planet because the way she asked the waiter about himself and what his opinions on the desserts were, Gail felt like it was probably hard for anyone to not smile around her because he definitely seemed to be enjoying himself a lot more than the other waiters and waitresses.

After they had finished dessert, a very beautiful woman walked up with their bill and placed in front of Holly. When Holly registered her she stood up excitedly and they hugged. Gail swallowed down a mouthful of wine as she fought the jealousy bubbling below the surface.

"Fiona, this is Gail," said Holly as she gestured toward Gail.

"Hi," said Fiona as she held out her hand and Gail shook it firmly but didn't say anything.

"Fiona is married to Doctor Jacobs," said Holly with a smirk. "From the lab."

"Oh," said Gail. She tried to hide how much that information cheered her up. "It's nice to meet you."

Thankfully though, Fiona only hung out to talk for a few minutes before she had to go back to work. Gail really didn't feel like being social. Well, with anyone except Holly. Holly didn't really count against Gail's social quota.

As they made their way out of the restaurant, Gail walked a little close to Holly and bumped into her. Her heart skipped at the thought of holding Holly's hand so she quickly shoved them into her pockets. Feeling the gift and the now crumpled card under her hand a knot formed in her throat.

"Thanks for the dinner," said Gail finally as the valet pulled up with Holly's SUV and she tipped him again.

"Thanks for the company," said Holly. She reached out and pulled the passenger side door open and held it open for Gail.

Gail smirked and got into the vehicle.

The ride back to Gail's car was mostly quiet. Gail couldn't get herself out of her head. She couldn't stop playing with the stupid gifts in her pocket while her heart raced thinking about giving them to Holly and them being nowhere near good enough. Not after that dinner. It was just cheap stuff from a department store. That was nothing compared to the amazing dinner Holly just spent hundreds on. When they pulled up next to Gail's car and she got out, Holly also got out and leaned against her own door.

"You had fun right?" asked Holly.

"Of course I did," said Gail quickly. "Why? Did you think I didn't?"

Holly smiled nervously and shrugged.

"I know it's not the kind of place you usually go to. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to take you somewhere nice."

"Are you saying the places I go aren't nice?" teased Gail.

"You know what I meant," said Holly, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry you didn't have an actual girlfriend to take out," said Gail quietly as she looked at a couple walking across the parking lot.

"There's no one I would have rather gone with, Gail," said Holly.

Gail met Holly's gaze and just stared at her for a moment. Then she pulled the stuff out of her pocket and looked at it. At least if she did this she could say she wasn't a scaredy cat. Before she could chicken out she shoved them into Holly's crossed arms and stepped back. It was definitely nothing compared to what Holly had given her but it was all she really had.

"Here," said Gail. "I saw these and I dunno...thought of you, I guess."

Holly turned the mug over with the little teddy bear with glasses in it that said "Talk Nerdy to Me" on both of them and then looked over the bent card that read "I Think of You Periodically". Gail swallowed as she watched her and tried to get her stomach to stop turning over. When Holly looked up at her Gail honestly couldn't read the look on her face. It wasn't until she was being shoved into her car door and kissed that Gail even began to guess as to how Holly felt about the silly little gifts.

As Holly's hand slipped inside her jacket and pulled her closer, Gail grabbed Holly's face and slid one hand into her hair. The kiss was nothing like at the wedding. It was passionate and deep and involved a hell of a lot more tongue to Gail's pleasure. When they finally broke apart for air, Gail rested her head against Holly's but kept her eyes closed.

"I mean, I know they're not as good as a fancy dinner…" said Gail before being cut off again by Holly's lips.

"Gail, they're perfect," said Holly between kisses.

Then Holly pulled away enough to look at Gail who couldn't stop glancing down at Holly's lips.

"Feel free to say no," said Holly as she visibly swallowed. "But do you want to come back to my place? Only to hang out. I just don't want to say goodnight yet."

"Only to hang out?" asked Gail with a smirk as she detached herself from Holly's arms and walked over to her driver's side door. Now that she knew that her feelings weren't one-sided, a lot of her confidence was slowly returning. Although she definitely still felt like Holly was out of her league. "How disappointing. Who will tell the stripper that the candy thong never got used?"

Holly smirked and raised her eyebrows. Before Gail got in her car she quickly stood back up and looked over her roof at Holly very seriously.

"We are not telling anyone this started today," said Gail.

"Of course not. We'd never be able to live it down. Gross," said Holly as she pulled a face and got into her own vehicle. "See you in a few."

Gail smiled before climbing into her car and staring at her steering wheel for a few minutes in disbelief. Gail Peck loved Valentine's Day. Or more specifically, she loved that she had Holly to spend it with.


End file.
